Always and Forever
by DarkBlossom14
Summary: Who are you? Never in Sasuke's life had words hurt him so much.


**Always and Forever**

Sasuke first met Sakura when he was five-years-old. They became best freinds. That changed though, when Sasuke's family was murdered. He had stopped talking to people, he never played with Sakura anymore, he never did much of anything. He became bent on revenge. It was all he thought about. He only worked for his goal.

Sakura had watched him train...he forced himself to work harder. She wanted to help in some way, but she didn't know how to. So she continued to watch him.

They both got older, and neither of them attempted to talk to the other. They were placed on the same team. Things didn't change. Sasuke left to get stronger. Things didn't change. He came back, goal taken care of. Things didn't change.

Until that one sunny day. Sasuke was traing, as usual, punching an innocent tree, when he noticed his knuckles were bleeding.

'Damn' He thought as he sat down on the hard ground. He closed his eyes, and lay back. Sasuke snapped his head up when he felt cool fingers gently grab his.

She didn't say anything as she healed his hand. Not a word came from him either. When she was done she stood up to leave, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Slowly she turned around to face him.

He didn't speak a word. But that was nothing new. Sakura sat down beside him, she laced their fingers together. The two stared at each other for the longest time.

"Tell me Sasuke, tell me what happened." She whispered.

So he told her. Everything. What he had seen the day his family died. How he had felt seeing them there. What his brother had said to him. He told her about his training with Orchumaru. Sasuke told her the details of him killing his brother. How it didn't feel like he thought it would, how it did not bring his family back.

Sakura listened and held his hand, the whole time. And when he was done telling his story she finaly spoke.

"I always wanted to be there for you, but...I just didn't understand...I-I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked at her. She leaned towards him and gently kissed his forehead, and smiled that sweet smile of hers.

"Stay...stay with me Sakura."

"Always and forever." She said back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the beginning for them. They were always together after that. They were married at the age of nineteen.

Sakura Uchiha...he loved the sound of that.

But fairy tales never last.

Sakura was sent on a mission (one that he should never have let her go on). She had returned with a serious head injury. There was nothing anyone could do. The young medic had lost her memory, and was deemed unfit to live amoung the other villagers. Sasuke had done nothing to prevent this. He was lost, he couldn't face her. (And after that he could not face anyone else.)

He lived alone. Never leaving his home. Until Naruto had finally (after 2 years of solitude) decided that the Uchiha needed get out of his house and see Sakura.

And so Sasuke (with the help of Naruto) he was now standing in front of the hospital. He followed the nurse to the room Sakura was in. He stood outside the door for about twenty minutes before he slowly pushed the door open.

She was sitting there on her plain, twin size bed. Looking out her small window. He went over to her and sat at the end of the bed. She looked at him, he looked at her.

"Who are you?"

Those three words burned him to his core. Tsunade had told him that she would not recognize him. But still it hurt him. His only love didn't know him.

They stared at each other for the next few hours, no one said anything. Sasuke left at midnight. Only to return the next morning. This continued over the months. They both would sit on her bed staring at one another, never saying a word.

One day Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He had to get her out of there.

"Come with me Sakura, please...I need to be with you all the time, I can't stand seeing you in here."

"...O-okay" She whispered. Sasuke picked her up and transported them back to their home. He layed her on their bed, and curled up next to her.

"Do you remember anything Sakura?" He pleaded.

"I don't know...you...this place...it seems..." She trailed off. She sighed. "Who am I...the nurses never told me my last name."

"You are an Uchiha...Sakura Uchiha...my Sakura." Sasuke said, he watched her reaction closely.

"Sakura Uchiha" She repeated. "I like the sound of that" She smiled.

He smirked, and kissed her lightly, and held her close to him.

"I promise I'll help you to remember everything." Sasuke whispered. "Stay...stay with me Sakura."

"...A...always... and...forever."


End file.
